


Always account for the Winchesters

by FabularumScriptorem217



Series: This Time Around [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabularumScriptorem217/pseuds/FabularumScriptorem217
Summary: When He had first created well...everything He had forgotten to account for The Winchesters.





	Always account for the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a prologue/launching point for a new series of mine. This individual work features no pairings or archive warnings but as the series continues there may be some in the later works. Please let me know if you like this as I'm currently working on the first work to follow this and I have a general game plan for the later works. If there's anything you want to see let me know please, I really enjoy feedback and kudos or I don't really know if anyone is interested in what I'm writing. Also I totally don't own this show or the characters, I'm just borrowing them to let them have This Time Around. ;)

Prologue:

When the world was first created and His plan had been put into place; somehow even He had not quite accounted for the stubbornness of the Winchesters.

When He had taken the swirling elements and placed them in such a way that creation would occur and travel along the designated path, with a few nudges along the way, He had seen the plan form as He had always known it would. As He had formed the Beginning He knew that He would be betrayed and that The Fall would occur eventually leading to the circumstances surrounding The Apocalypse. Yes, He had known since He first started His creation that Lucifer would come to be as he would. It was an unfortunate and regrettable factor that Life and His creation would always go that way. So the question may be then, if Lucifer is truly at fault for his actions if it was always to occur as it had, but the better question is what would He do about it. 

He had created many things, well not many but everything; however, the point WAS that He had created many things since His first creation and the steps that would ultimately lead towards the apocalypse went into place according to The Plan, but He had waited till one of His last creations to provide an alternative ending to The Story. 

When He had saw how His plan and His creation would lead towards a bloody and destructive battle, He had begun to come up with ways that may lead towards a more audience friendly finale, but no matter what He had created The Plan remained in its solid, undeniable, one-hundred percent, still going to happen state. So He had to mix it up and so the last angel was made, an angel He named Castiel.

When He formed Castiel He allowed for the tiniest bit of change in The Plan, it was still a most-likely to happen scenario, but the death toll was smaller so He allowed it. If even this creation would not stop The End, then maybe He should simply try another creation, and with that He had left. He had left heaven to wait and watch and allow for whatever was to occur to occur. 

What He had never accounted for was how His creation of a soul, the righteous soul, would impact Castiel and how that would eventually change the tides of the apocalypse; somewhat for the better. If not followed by a series of later possibly somewhat almost world-ending catastrophes, but somehow it always ended the same. Somehow a high school drop out with six bucks to his name, an ex-blood junkie, and Mr. Comatose over there; otherwise, dubbed Team Free Will by the elder Winchester, would always save the day if not somehow making it slightly worse to be fixed again. Of course this only occurred with the help of their family. A family not defined by blood, but including an inanimate vehicle named Baby, an Old Drunk, an AP student, a Hacker, a Vampirate, The Bloody King of Hell, some random demons, a few nerdy angels, and some kick ass women. 

And this is the story where after He finally returns, sings a couple of crappy folk songs, almost dies which tends to happen around the Winchesters, and uses “I feel” statements, comes to the conclusion that a world without the Winchesters would be an unfortunate one. And maybe Dean Winchester was right when he called Him a dead beat Dad all those years ago even if he didn’t know that He had heard him. So yeah the omnipotent, wrathful, and merciful God, who honestly really, like really really, preferred being Chuck decided to give them their just deserts, or what the Winchesters really deserved.


End file.
